footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Manchester City F.C. season
Pep Guardiola | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = ''Group stage'' | cup4 = | cup_placement4 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Manchester City's 116th season of competitive football, 89th in the top division of English football and 21st season in the Premier League since the league was first created with City as one of the original 22 founder-members. As well as the Premier League the club will also compete in the FA Cup, EFL Cup and UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2017 to 30 June 2018. Competitions Pre-season On 16 May 2017, Manchester City announced they will face Manchester United as part of the 2017 International Champions Cup. Matches against Tottenham Hotspur and Real Madrid were also confirmed as part of the same tournament. A standalone pre-season friendly against West Ham United will also take place in Iceland. International Champions Cup Rashford |goals2 = |stadium = NRG Stadium |location = Houston, United States |attendance = 67,401 |referee = Ismail Elfath (United States) |result = L }} 2017 Super Match Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 14 June 2017, Manchester City's Premier League fixtures were announced. Squad information First team squad |eu=n |nb=CHL |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=30 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £15.4M}} |eu=y |nb=ENG|n=2 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022|f= £43.5M |notes=}} |eu=n |nb=BRA|n=3 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022 |f= £26.5M }} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=4 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=313 |g=17 |e=2019 |f= £6M |cap=y |notes=}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=5 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=41 |g=2 |e=2022 |f= £47.5M }} |eu=n |nb=BRA |n=6 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=103 |g=4 |e=2019 |f= £12M }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=7 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=94 |g=21 |e=2020 |f= £44M }} |eu=y |nb=GER |n=8 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=16 |g=5 |e=2020 |f= £20M }} |eu=n |nb=ARG |n=10 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=253 |g=169 |e=2019 |f= £38M }} |eu=n |nb=CIV |n= 14 |pos=FW|age= |s= |a=46 |g=10 |e=2019 |f= £27.46M }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n= 15 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=64 |g=0 |e=2019 |f= £25.93M }} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=17 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=90 |g=23 |e=2021 |f= £54.5M |notes= Record signing}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=18 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=42 |g=4 |e=2020 |f= £8M}} |eu=y |nb=GER |n=19 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=37 |g=9 |e=2021 |f= £37M}} |eu=y |nb=POR |n=20| pos=FW |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022 |f= £42.5M}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=21 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=306 |g=51 |e=2019 |f= £24M }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=22 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=0|g=0|e=2022 |f= £52M }} |eu=n |nb=BRA |n=25 |pos=MF|age= |s= |a=183 |g=17 |e=2018 |f= £30M }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=27 |pos=FW|age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £11M }} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=28 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £234,000 }} |Academy graduate |eu=n |nb=COL |n=29 |pos=FW|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021 |f= £4.68M }} |eu=n |nb=ARG |n=30 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=92 |g=2 |e=2020 |f= £28M |}} |eu=n |nb=BRA|n=31 |pos=GK|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022 |f= £34M }} |eu=n |nb=BRA |n=33 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=11 |g=7 |e=2021 |f= £27M }} |eu=n |nb=UKR |n= 35 |pos=MF|age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021 |f= £1.7M }} |eu=n |nb=CIV |n=42 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=299 |g=82 |e=2018 |f= £24M }} |eu=y |nb=ESP|n=50 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2019 |f= £85,000 }} |Academy graduate |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=53 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=4 |g=0 |e=2021 |f=YS }} |Academy graduate |eu=n |nb=NGR |n=72 |pos=FW|age= |s= |a=64 |g=21 |e=2021 |f= £360,000 }} |Academy graduate |eu=y |nb=ESP|n=75 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=9 |g=1 |e=2020 |f= £1.7M }} |Academy graduate |eu=y |nb=FRA |n= |pos=MF|age= |s= |a=171 |g=26 |e=2019 |f= £23.38M }} Ordered by squad number. Appearances include league and cup appearances, including as substitute. Transfers and loans Transfers in Transfers out Loans out Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 English Club seasons